Sick Day
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: Mike is sick, and the rest of the crew at Graceland have to help take care of him...in their own unique ways...


_**So I wanted to write something else for Graceland because I really like the characters, and someone asked my to write a story where Mike is sick and the team looks after him. So and I went with that, and I am not really sure how well it turned out, but I hope you like it…**_

_**Spoilers: None…**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine….**_

For several minutes after he woke up, Mike did not move at all. He felt horrible. Finally he convinced himself that he needed to get to up, but even trying made him feel so much worse that he just feel back against his pillows and resigned himself to staying there. A few minutes later Briggs opened the door.

"You coming, Levi?" he asked already wearing a wetsuit.

"No," Mike said. Briggs shrugged and closed the door.

Half an hour later Johnny appeared at the door. "Do you want to come down an grab breakfast with the rest of us?" he asked.

"No," Mike said again, wishing everybody would leave him alone.

"You look horrible," Johnny remarked taking a closer look at Mike.

"Thanks," Mike replied humorlessly.

"Seriously Levi," he said, "Are you okay?"

"I think I caught something," Mike said with a grimace. He hated being sick. It wasted valuable time that could be spent doing important things. He especially hated it now because he had a mission to complete. "I feel like crap."

"What's up?" Charlie asked poking her head though the doorway. She had been walking down the hallway and heard the two men talking.

"Mike feels like crap," Johnny said.

"Well that's not good," Paige said as all three entered the room to stand around the foot of Mike's bed.

"What do you think it is?" Charlie asked.

"Do you think it's food poisoning?" Paige asked.

"Nah," DJ said wandering into the room, "Charlie didn't cook last night."

"That was one time," Charlie said giving him a look, "and I did it on purpose."

"You gave them food poisoning?" Paige asked. She was newer to Graceland than Charlie was.

"Yeah," Charlie told her with a shrug, "first week I was here they started trying to get me to do the cooking, cause I was a woman, you know. So finally I got annoyed, burned things deliberately and made out that I was really bad cook. After a couple of days I added a little something extra to their dinner. Took them two years to figure out that I actually did know how to cook."

"Is that why you never make any of the food?" Paige asked, looking mildly amused.

"Yep," Charlie replied with a grin.

"I don't think it's food poisoning," Mike told them, "I think I just caught a bug."

"Make sense," Johnny said with a shrug, "East Coast boy just can't take it out here on the West Coast. Got to be tougher to make it out here you know."

"Watch your mouth," Charlie told him, her Brooklyn accent more pronounce than usual, "Or I will kick your scrawny West Coast ass."

"Okay," Johnny said holding his hands up, "okay."

"I probably just caught something," Mike said, "It's not a big deal." The group was being very loud and his head was starting to pound. "I just need some rest."

"I think that's his polite way of telling us to shut up and leave," Charlie said with a smile at Mike who gave her a grateful look.

"Well in that case," Johnny said, "We have work to do." He waved at Mike as he left the room. Charlie and Paige smiled at him, and then left too, closing the door behind them. Relieved Mike relaxed against his pillows and fell back asleep.

-0- -0- -0-

When Mike woke up again late afternoon sun was pouring in though his windows. Groggily he sat up not feeling much better than he had that morning. Suddenly realized that he was not alone.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice very horse.

"Putting your clothes in the closet," Charlie replied nonchalantly.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because you are a member of this house, and it's timed you started settling in and getting comfortable," she told him, "plus if I do it now, it's not like you can stop me." Mike opened his mouth, not sure what he was going to say, but Charlie saved him the trouble of figuring it out. "There's chicken soup on your side table."

"Um, thanks," he said, looking at the bowl a little hesitantly.

"Don't worry," she told him with a small smile, "Briggs made it not me."

Mike looked down at the bowl. He would have been less concerned if Charlie had made it. He was a little concerned about Briggs finding out about his investigation. Finally, he decided that Briggs was the kind of man who, if he was going to kill someone, would have the decency to do it in a fair fight or at least in a manner where his victim saw it coming.

"This is good," Mike remarked after taking a few bites.

"Briggs makes it any time anyone else in the house is sick," Charlie told him, "it's sort of his way of saying: hurry up and get better already, but you know…in a nice way."

Mike started to laugh, but it turned into a coughing fit instead. At that moment, Paige reappeared holding something in her hand. "Take this," she told him. Mike examined what she was holding out, unsure of its nature.

"You should take it," Charlie told him, "Paige knows about medicines and remedies and stuff." Turning to Paige, she asked, "Are they moving Donny's stuff out of here anytime soon."

"No," Paige said, "no one is crazy enough to do it until after Lauren leaves, which isn't for another week or so."

"Do you think I need to go to a doctor?" Mike asked Paige looking at the medicine substance she had given him.

"Nah," she said, "you should be fine in a day or two." She shook her head and disappeared back into the hall after giving Charlie a meaningful look

Once Paige was gone, Charlie turned to Mike. "One of the things about Graceland is that we take care of our own. We don't get outside help except when it's unavoidable. That's just how it works," she explained.

Mike looked at the pill in his hand. "Is this safe?" he asked her.

Charlie looked at him a little annoyed. "There is nobody in this house who wants to do you harm," she told him, "and you are going to have to learn to trust us or someone is going to get killed in the field. This works, this all works, because we trust each other. You either have to be able to do that or you have to leave."

With that she closed the closet door and turned to leave the room. "Wait," Mike said as she reached the doorway, and she looked back at him. "I can do that," he told her.

"Prove it," she challenged him.

Without hesitating Mike reached over and grabbed a glass of water that someone had set on his bedside table. Then he swallowed the medicine Paige had given him in a single gulp.

Charlie smiled. "I knew you were one of us," she told him, "Someone will probably be back later to check on you."

"What about you?" he asked.

"I have a meeting with a CI," she told him. "This job waits for no one. So you better hurry up and get well soon."

"Yes ma'am," Mike replied teasingly, and Charlie laughed as she left the room.

Mike smiled. He was already starting to feel a little better.

_**I think the ending was a little weak, but I hope you liked it anyway…please review.**_


End file.
